Ghosts In My House
by Rhearenee
Summary: One-shot. Shun get's a real surprise. Read to find out.


_My second Bakugan story. It's a one-shot. No brawling will be needed, but Bakugan will exist, so more fun and much harder for me. I got this idea by watching "Jonas" episode on Disney.__ Oh and Shun has his ponytail in my one-shot. I'm just sad that he cut it in New Vestroia. Hope that you all will like it. __New Vestroia. _

_

* * *

_

**Ghosts in My House**

Everyone had come to Shun's house to have a picnic. They all were enjoying them selves with all kinds of food. The plus was that Shun's backyard was the most Japanese like. Others could only dream of a backyard, but that's not the point right now.

As always Baron had gotten some information and had news that Shun's house was haunted with a ghost named Louis. He had been a Russian traveler who was killed in this house. No one knows who did it, but one thing was for sure that Louis was out for revenge on the people who were related to the man who killed him and of course that his home was the house he was killed in.

"Cool, Shun did you know that your house is haunted. It's said right over here in this brochure." Baron was sitting on the ground with a colorful brochure in his hands. It was about Japanese most haunted ghost places.

Shun who had been sitting at a table grabbed the brochure from Baron's hands. He scanned quickly and dropped it to the ground. "As if! It's some kind of nonsense. Baron you don't have to believe in everything that thing says." But that didn't stop Baron from checking more on this subject.

It was starting to get late so everyone stepped inside the house where Baron was covered in paper piles, in Shun's room. He had been searching the internet. It was obvious that he was pretty much interested in this subject and won't stop until sees this ghost.

"What are you doing in here?" Shun asked while gathering up all the piles of paper.

"Nothing. Just research. Did you know that Louis will come at midnight in the midsummer's day? That is today." Baron said holding up a paper piece.

"I don't care just get out of my room." Shun yelled and Baron got out as wind. But Shun knew that he has something more in his mind.

Ten minutes later Alice appeared in his doorframe with a pleasant smile on her face. "Shun-kun, what's wrong?" She kneeled down besides him and helped with the papers that were printed out of his computer.

"Nothing. It's just that Baron out of nowhere starts blabbing about ghosts, that my house is haunted and I'm in danger." Shun said mockingly.

Alice just giggled. She took one paper and read it. "Oh no, Shun, I don't think that this is a game. Baron is right. Facts don't lie." Alice's smile disappeared and turned in to worry.

"What facts?" Shun got up as he was finished with this nonsense.

"It's true I know this website. It told that my grandfather's laboratory was haunted and it was true. I saw the ghost myself." Alice's worried voice softened Shun up, but he isn't going to believe that, only pretend.

"Okay, I believe you." He tried to be serious, but some facial parts gave him out. Alice acted as she hasn't seen it.

"Let's go downstairs. Others are waiting for you." Alice took his hand and they both went downstairs in the living room.

"Shun, I didn't know that your house was haunted!" Dan said in a surprised voice. Shun just sighed and sat down at the couch, so did Alice.

Baron bursted in the room with all kinds of tech in his hands. "Uh, I found ghost haunting gear. It will help us to catch Louis." He showed a simple GPS to them saying that that will help them track the ghost.

"Ohh, look at this camera. It has a cute ghost sticker on it." Julie squealed, holding up a regular video camera, "Let's find that naughty ghost and maybe we will have some good memories." Julie turned on the camera and started filming Ace sitting on the couch bored who was the nearest to her, "Say 'hi' to the camera Ace!"

Ace in annoyance got out of his seat only finding out that Julie was filming his every move. "Will you stop it already?" Julie had the camera really close to his face.

"Uh, Ace look at those nostril hairs." Now Julie pulled the string and Ace grabbed the camera from Julie and threw it against the wall. When he was done, he turned around only to see the others snickering. Julie was smiling her usual smile, "What!" Ace got embarrassed, he ran upstairs to the bathroom.

The fooling around continued as it was already eleven in the night time. It was late and…well, they decided that they will have a sleep over. Only Ace now wasn't that happy. Everyone had settled downstairs for a movie on the big screen TV.

Marucho left to the bathroom. He should be back soon!

The movie was in the middle when the TV out of nowhere shut off. Shun tried pushing the buttons again, but it didn't work. "What's wrong with this remote?" Shun tried hitting it on the side of the couch, but the couch was to gushy.

"Maybe the TV turned off because it didn't want to see your pouty face." Mira mocked Shun by remaking his facial expressions. Shun gave her a dirty look.

Marucho came back. "Did I miss something?" His smile disappeared when he saw Shun's glare. He sweat dropped and stepped back, behind Runo.

"Don't worry Marucho, Shun is only having a hormone problem." Now Runo got a glare from Shun.

Soon the lights started flickering. "Oh, it's Louis and he had come for a body to take over to kill this homes owner." Everyone turned to look at Shun. It was his house for now while his grandfather was gone for the weekend.

"I'm not going to believe in some kind of nonsense." Shun responded. It was still dark. Baron had a flashlight and when he turned it on the saw that one of them was missing. It was Alice.

"Quick, Julie! Grab the camera we need to film this and maybe film some ghosts." Baron orders to Julie. She got another camera from the table, but it didn't have a cassette in it, so she started to vandalize the table with the tech flying all over the place.

"Found it!" She put the cassette in and turned on the camera.

"Are you done?" Shun asked in annoyance. Julie nodded and smiled. He frowned, "Let's stop this nonsense for once and go turn on the lights." Shun grabbed roughly the flashlight from Baron's hands.

"Oh, yeah and that is going to work? What if the ghost is really here and is trying to eat us or maybe castrate Ace." It was obvious that Mira was trying to piss Ace off and it worked. He ran after Mira and caught her and they both rolled away in the darkness.

Shun rolled his eyes and so did the others, except Dan he was enjoying the sight of Ace being tormented. "Man, Mira knows how to piss him off." Dan chuckled while Runo gave him a glare. He shut up instantly.

"Plus we need to find Alice." Shun added, he mumbled it under his breath.

Soon there was a loud obnoxious laughing sound that pierced ears. Everyone got pinned to the ground except Shun. The camera dropped from Julie's hands and it landed besides Shun's feet. "What is going on over there?" Shun turned around only to find none there. He only saw the camera; he picked it up and watched the tape that Julie had filmed these last minutes.

He lost his breath when he saw in the tape just besides him a ghost; in white clothes and scarred face. "Okay, I'm starting to doubt this." He said in a bit scared voice, "Guys! This isn't funny, where are you?"

His call was answered by Ace and Mira coming out of the darkness. "Were here! Where are the others?" Mira asked. Ace was too pissed to do anything.

"I don't know. Let's keep going." They kept going through the house until in one corner they met a skeleton with a knife in his hands. Mira screamed in the inside, but you could hear it. The quickly turned around and they met with another skeleton standing in their way. They ran past by it with Mira clutching to Ace uncontrollably, also with her screams.

"Okay, I'm okay. That was freaky. Now I really doubt my decision." Shun inhaled air and exhaled really fast, he almost choked himself. He coughed and the same screams came out of nowhere, "Let's run that way." Shun instructed.

When they reached the end of a hall they found Alice lying on the ground. She looked unconscious. Shun was the first to see her. "Alice! Are you okay?" No answer. The hopeless hugs from Shun didn't change anything until she broke apart in pieces. _It was a doll_. Shun almost fainted, his heart almost jumped out of his throat. He started breathing fast again.

"Are you okay?" Ace asked while patting Shun on the shoulder. He was pretty shocked. He got up and they kept walking. Shun kept his hand to his heart. He had a bit of a scare there.

The reached the living room and there in a purple light was standing Alice, the real Alice. "You will die in my arms tonight." Her voice was deep and had a slight echo to it.

Ace fainted Mira screamed and fainted. Shun was standing there not knowing what to do. He wanted to hug Alice for being alive, but was afraid of the death part.

Soon Alice started laughing in her real voice. "No, I can't do this. We really got you." She kept giggling to her self. Ace and Mira got up and the other appeared in the room. The lights came back. Shun stood in the middle of the room stupefied. He didn't quite catch what just happened.

"But…but…Alice…you two…how?" He sat down at the couch.

"Let me explain it." Marucho stepped out from his hiding spot – behind the TV, "You were feeling…no that's not gonna work…okay you were being a jerk, always quiet and only caring for your self. So we all tugged up to scare you. Plus Julie got it all in camera." Julie showed him the camera which was in her right hand. Shun was speechless. He could only blink.

Mira sat down casually at the couch. "Yeah, and I was the screamer. I and Ace were there to make the atmosphere more terrible. Plus that fainting was fake."

Marucho put in. "And I turned off the lights."

"I was only there to make the first impression of ghosts by making fake papers." Baron said happily.

Alice sat down besides him and hugged his arm. "It's okay Shun-kun. I pretended too. That doll probably scared you."

"Don't worry about it. We only wanted to shrug you up." Dan playfully punched Shun on the shoulder. He like a stiff log fell on his side in the couch. Dan felt a bit uncomfortable, but Shun was only pretending. He still couldn't believe that they actually managed to scare him to half to death.

They all were now laughing about it until a much deeper voice laughed through the air. The girls screamed Julie in front of them. The guys run behind them. They all ran upstairs.

Then out of the kitchen came out Shun's grandfather. "This is much better than the retirement excursion." He laughed with a megaphone in his hand and roared in it again making the loud ghostly sound. From upstairs came some screams. He laughed once more. "This will never get old."

* * *

_I officialy say that this was my longes one-shot. Hope that you all liked it and I hope for good reviews._


End file.
